Igniting The Flame
by Legend88
Summary: Set during 'Tears', Cara returns to Stowecroft seeking Dahlia to find out why this woman was so special as to break her from the Seeker and his quest. As always with Cara, hilarity and drama ensues.


**Title:** Igniting The Flame  
**Author:** Legend88  
**Fandom:** Legend of the Seeker  
**Pairing:** Cara/Dahlia**  
****Disclaimer: **I own nothing within the LoTS universe.

**Summary: **Set during 'Tears', Cara returns to Stowecroft seeking Dahlia to find out why this woman was so special as to break her from the Seeker and his quest. As always with Cara, hilarity and drama ensues.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The first inn Kahlan, Zed, Cara and Richard came across was by no means the Peoples Palace, but to such weary bodies it may as well have been. As they settled into a large oak table by the roaring log fire Cara caught the eye of a barmaid in the way of a deer in the headlights. Motioning her over Cara demanded; "Four bowls of lamb stew and a loaf of bread, and be quick about it _if you know what's good for you_." The barmaid hurried off to the kitchen, retuning only moments later with the order. She didn't take her eyes off Cara the whole time she was placing the food down and Cara waited until the meal was fully laid out until she released the fretting bar maid from her death grip gaze.

Kahlan chagrined Cara for her treatment of the poor girl; "What did we learn Cara?" Cara sank her shoulders and narrowing her eyes repeated; "Just because they serve us doesn't make them our servants." The idea was wholly discombobulating to Cara who had had many servants at the Mord-Sith temple. None of whom ever complained, most likely out of fear of death… or worse.

They were famished, and so ate quickly, after they were finished Richard inquired; "So Zed, about that 'long story' you spoke of, did the hoard of banelings frazzle your mind _or_ is there something you aren't telling us?" As promised Zed began to recollect across the breadcrumb laden table the spell of undoing he had cast twice to the right the reality in which Cara was lured away by the Mord-Sith Dahlia and the other in which Dahlia had led the charge to kill her.

Neither of these outcomes favoured Cara, so she was glad to have the old man along with them after all; "Despite your constant moaning, thunderous snores and generally holding us back, you are sometimes quite useful to have around old Wizard." She smiled as though she had just given him a fond compliment. He replied "You know _Cara_, given these past few days I am glad to have you with us also." Richard, smirking, uttered; "_How touching_." This earned him Cara's trademark look of shooting daggers.

After the group had discussed all the possibilities of these alternate lives the conversation subsided to talk of retiring for the night "Ah a nice soft bed with four walls and a door." Kahlan spoke almost reverently. "What, you aren't satisfied with our usual dirt, more dirt, surrounded by dirt?" chimed Richard. They all broke out laughing and Kahlan swatted Richard as she passed him to order their rooms at the bar.

Friendly eyeing the innkeeper she began; "Three rooms please and payment for the meal." As she produced two shiny silver pieces the innkeeper began; "Please Mother Confessor, you are my welcome guests, put away your coin I cannot accept payment." Kahlan smiled "Thank you, you have no idea how much we needed a warm meal and a good nights' sleep."

The innkeeper leaned down on the bar, looked up at her sheepishly through his brushy brows and replied in a hushed tone; "My wife once made me sleep in the stables for a week, when she let me back into the bed chambers I thought I was sleeping on the finest furs in D'Hara!" A giggle emerged from the Mother Confessors lips and she thanked him once again before heading back the table to gather the others.

As she approached the table she saw Cara and Richard playing a game of bouncing a coin off the table trying to place it in a small glass and Zed who was sprawled out in the corner hands on his full belly. They had become a tight knit family; sure they would bicker to all hours but ultimately they cared for one another and always looked out for each other.

"The innkeeper says we are his guests for the night, he wouldn't accept any payment" relayed Kahlan. They all cheerfully smiled up at the innkeeper as they passed the bar on their way to their rooms, all of course accept Cara who merely slightly softened her features at him. When Mord-Sith had found themselves far from one of their temples at night they would simply demand a room and if anyone had asked for payment they wouldn't have been left alive to collect it.

Richard and Kahlan were the first to pair off into their room; "Sleep well Zed, goodnight Cara" Kahlan hastily spoke as Richard pulled her into the room kissing her neck. "Night guys!" said Richard as he shut the door with his foot, hands already tangled up in Kahlan. Zed laughed and Cara shook her head in disapproval of their public displays of affection. Zed and Cara parted ways into their adjacent rooms and just as she was laying down the last of her leathers could Cara hear the steady snorts coming from his room.

She lay awake for a long time, fighting the exhaustion as she thought back to Zed's stories earlier. "Dahlia" she breathed. It wasn't the first time since she'd been taken from her home all those years ago that she'd thought back to her childhood best friend. Dahlia had been the brightest in their class, and the youngest, almost 2 years Cara's junior and they were inseparable. As she lay on her back looking up at the ceiling she thought of how deeply she must have still cared for her, that Dahlia could so easily lead her away from Richard's side. She _had_ to find out if there could still be something between them, she _had_ to find Dahlia. With that thought set in her mind she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

AN: Dahlia will be in the next chapter, hang in there! :)


End file.
